


The Blind Knight

by Norias



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: The Rangers meet an alien. And the meeting does not promise anything good. But, you see, they are the Rescue Rangers!
Kudos: 1





	The Blind Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Слепой рыцарь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/637507) by Toona. 



> Rescue Rangers are (c) The Walt Disney Company and are used here without their permission. Floe, Moor, Zano, Zoorl & Omaii (c) Vlad.  
>  This text may be freely distributed (but not modified) only if there is no commercial gain acquired by it.   
>  This translation was done for the pure enjoyment of English-speaking fans by Aivars Liepa.  
>  Great thanks goes to Karen 'Kat' Mollet for proofreading and error corrections.  
>  Created 04.27.1997, Reworked on July 1999, Translated on December 1999, Further edits made on Feb. 2000

Scene: Gadget's workshop. Gadget and Monty currently are inside some mechanical device of unknown purpose. Zipper is watching them working.

Gadget: Hold this lever, Monty, until I...

Monty: Okay, dear.

Gadget: I'm turning on the welding torch.

From the device appeared a long snap of sparks. It dies out, and Monty and Gadget climb out, pulling off the welding masks.

Gadget: Oh, near done now. I just have to push in this lever, and it should work. Monty, where are you going?

Monty (standing in doors): Sorry, luv, I just remembered. I had left milk on the fire in the kitchen! (leaves)

Gadget: Really? Okay then. Zipper, please stay, I will need Your help.

* * *

Scene: Landing platform outside the headquarters. Gadget and Zipper are working on the crane, lowering on the platform the shuttle-like device with short wings. Open doors, and Chip and Dale come out.

Dale: Wow! What's this?

Gadget: This is my new spaceship. I will name it "Floe-2E" (See note 2)

Dale: E?

Gadget: E comes for 'Enhanced'.

Chip: Again Floe? Gadget, you promised not to build any more time-travel machines! One meeting with the Destroyers wasn't enough?

Gadget: Gosh, Chip, this is only a plane. Well, a very fast plane, I need admit, but only the plane. Well, it is very fast, and Einstein says, that if you go very very fast, that the time then changes, but I don't think...

Dale: Can I test it?

Chip: DALE!

Gadget: Dale, wait, I...

Dale doesn't listen. He jumps into the cockpit, touches the levers and indicators. Follows loud electrical discharge, snaps of sparks and flashes of light.

Dale: Ai! Ouch! Oi-oi-oi! It sure is... U-u-u! ...experiment.... Ouch! ...al model? Aiee!

The flashes are lighting up howling Dale, so that his skeleton is visible for a moment.

Gadget: I have to weld and isolate most of the controls yet...

Howling Dale is catapulted from the cockpit. He ascends, leaving after himself a smoke trail, then falls back and lands on the landing platform. His fur is now pitch black. He is lying on stomach paws stretched to all sides like a rug; eyes reduced to the black dots.

Dale: O-oh...

Gadget: O, Dale, are You okay?

Dale nods and on all fours crawls a bit away from the 'Floe-2E'.

Dale: I just will better stand there, at the side.

Chip: Gadget, where's Monty?

Gadget: At kitchen. Something on news, Chip?

Chip: Nothing worth our attention. However, it's strange, I was coming straight from the kitchen, and I didn't see him. Guess we must have missed each other.

Chip walks back in. Dale follows him, still on all fours.

* * *

Scene: landing platform, a bit later. 'Floe-2E' has all her access hatches open, and from one of them is seen lover half of Gadget. All around are scattered tools and details. From inside the device is heard Gadget's voice talking to herself.

Doors open and enter Monty with Zipper sitting on his shoulder, some food in his paw, chewing mightily.

Gadget's tail twists around, looking for the necessary tools. When it touches something, Gadget loudly comments on the find and then moves the tail further.

Monty smiles and watches the scene in silence, while finishing off the food. Suddenly from the top comes some light. Monty raises his head and freezes with his mouth open. Zipper squeaks in shock and closes his eyes. Light passes them and disappears .

Gadget twists out from the hole and notices Monty.

Gadget: Well, since you are here, can you get me that screwdriver. It's too far for me to reach it from here.

Monty blindly grabs in the air. Zipper opens one eye.

Monty: Gadget? You where? Why is it so dark suddenly?

Gadget: What's with you, Monty? It's only early afternoon...

Monty: Gadget? ... I... can't see anything... Only darkness...

Monty's face twists into shock. Zipper has both eyes open, and is in the same shock.

Monty (panicking): I can't see!!!

Zipper squeaks in horror.

Gadget: Monty, what happened?

Monty: Gadget... I'm blind....

Gadget: No... it can't be, how could it happen? Did you eat something from the park? Darn, if the city is again tossing poisoned food around, I'll...

Monty touches the wall behind himself and slowly sits down, his back pressed against the wall.

Monty: No...

Gadget: Gosh. How then it could have happened?

Gadget sits down at Monty's side and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Zipper breaks out from the shock and tries to explain, gesticulating wildly.

Gadget: I don't understand you, Zipper...

Zipper sights sadly.

Monty: Gadget, can I touch you?

Monty holds Gadget's hands between his.

Monty: I can feel you, so I'm not dead. Only my eyes...

Gadget: Monty... (starts crying against Monty's shoulder)

Doors open, Chip comes out. Noticing the scene, he stops and looks at it. From behind him appears Dale's head.

Chip: What happened?

Gadget: Chip... Monty, he's... He's blinded!

Dale: Monty?

Monty: All I can remember, I saw a light in the sky, and then it went dark...

Gadget: Chip, Dale, we need to put him in the bed!

* * *

Scene: RR headquarters, main room. All rangers, except Monty, are watching TV.

Voice from TV: "... was detected the mysterious flying object entering the orbit around our planet. After circling Earth once, it fell down somewhere in the Amazonian selva. The government of Brazil..."

Zipper takes in the air and in front of the TV set starts the pantomime, repeating the story he tried to tell Gadget earlier.

Gadget: Chip, it must be what Monty saw!

Chip: What said doctor?

Gadget: Nothing good. Monty is blind, they can't find any reasons why, and also they can't tell if it will pass. (starts crying) What, if it doesn't?

Zipper speeds away and returns with the handkerchief for Gadget.

Gadget: What will happen with him now?

Gadget is crying, wiping tears away.

Dale: Poor Monty, how he is suffering...

Chip (thinking): Yes, ol' Monty hates when he is helpless.

Gadget: I'm so sorry. Maybe there still is a chance to save him?

Chip: Gadget, 'Floe-2E' is ready for flight?

Gadget stops crying.

Gadget: Yes, but what you have in mind?

* * *

Scene: 'Floe-2E' is flying over the forest.

Monty: Why do you need me for that? I'm invalid, better I stay at home.

Gadget: We are trying to restore your vision.

Monty: Hope Kiwi's magic would help? No, Gadget, I'd rather die from the shame before I force onto you the endless task of looking for the help for me. I'm no ranger anymore, and you will have other tasks. Let's go back, while we can, okay?

Dale: Don't be afraid, Monty, all is not lost.

Monty: Oh, sure, Dale. I still have my hands and legs to lose too.

Dale: I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you! Monty, I...

Monty: No, it's me who should be sorry. It's from the stress, I think. What do you see below?

Chip and Dale look down. Into the green sea stands a big oval, where everything had burned - trees and grass and vines.

Chip: Jungle and river. Look, Gadget, there had been a forest fire.

Dale: And big one, look how far it stretches...

Gadget: It's not any ordinary wildfire. Wear your safety belts, we are landing.

* * *

Scene: Inside burnt clearing. Chip, Dale and Gadget are looking at a big ball, covered with soot.

Dale (wondering): If this is the alien spaceship, then where is the entrance?

Gadget touches the ball.

Gadget: It's cold.

Gadget peers closer at the ball's outer skin, scratches it.

Gadget: Dale, get me the plasma cutter from 'Floe'.

Monty is sitting into the cockpit of 'Floe'.

Monty: Zipper, what is happening outside?

Dale climbs into the cockpit and starts searching under the seats.

Dale: I think we found the alien ship.

Monty: Good work, boys. Zipper, can you straighten me pillow - there?

Dale arrives with the device.

Gadget: Thanks, Dale.

Dale: If he were any more down, he'd be in China.

Chip: Oh, why he just so likes to bury himself alive.

Gadget steps behind the ball. The whining of the instrument starts, then changes the tone. It dies out after a while, then is heard Gadget grunting, like leaning against something heavy, and then something heavy hits the ground.

Gadget: Zipper's good nurse, we will get some time to save Monty from melancholia.

Chip: Why do you think so?

Gadget: Look.

The look at the sphere from the other side. There is a round hole cut into it, revealing the computer screens, many blinking buttons and a pilot chair into the centre.

Chip: There's no one inside. What do we do now?

Gadget: At least we discovered that it was piloted...

Explosion close by.

Dale: And here comes the pilot! Gadget, run!

On the clearing steps out light brown big-eared alien the size of rangers (see note 4). He has just pulled out a pistol from the pouch hanging at his belt, and is aiming at the rangers.

Chip: Dale, Gadget, run!

Dale: But you?

Chip: I will try to talk to him!

Gadget: No! Chip, he could kill you!

Gadget falls down, to avoid beam passing over her. Scream of Dale. Gadget scrambles to her feet, while an alien is shooting at Dale.

Chip: Hold it! We aren't enemies!

Gadget: Right, we just broke his spaceship! Excellent logic, Chip! Chip!!! He..

Gadget and Dale: CHIIP!!!

Monty is sitting into 'Floe' and listening to the screams. Zipper is into shock, as the explosions light him up, Monty can only hear.

Monty: They are into trouble. And I sit there and can't help them.

Monty listens. There is pause into the screaming and explosions. Something clicks characterically, like a loading gun, then shooting starts again.

Monty: No. I am still alive, and I can move! You with me, Zipper?

Monty touches around. Zipper has thought about something and guides his paw toward the big red button.

Monty: Rescue Ranger, away!

Monty presses the button. Floe shakes violently. The mist horn blasts out near visible sound waves from the nose of 'Floe'.

* * *

Scene: The burned clearing. All present heroes are lying on the ground, closing ears with paws, including the alien, who has dropped his weapon and is on his knees, holding his folded ears.

Dale: Yes! Great, Gadget!

Gadget: It's not me, Dale, it's Monty.

All gather around Floe.

Chip: How did you do that, Monty?

Monty: I don't know. Zipper guided me. I just pressed.

Alien is up and closing, but stops into respectable distance. All are looking at him suspiciously, he is looking back. Alien lowers weapon.

Moor: I'm Moor. I'm not an enemy.

Gadget: We are Rescue rangers. Sorry for breaking your ship.

Moor: Oh, it's nothing big. Don't worry.

Gadget: I'm Gadget, this is Chip, Dale, and there...

Moor: I guess, I jumped to the wrong conclusions seeing you...

Monty's ears perk up.

Monty: What is happening out there?

Moor: I'm sorry, my name's Moor...

Monty (getting angrier and angrier): So it's you I have to thank for my blindness? Just wait 'til I get to you, then I...

Monty blindly climbs out from the cockpit and balances on the edge, with his foot trying to touch the ladder down, that isn't there.

Chip: Careful, Monty, there isn't a...

Monty trips and lands face-first.

Chip: ...ladder...

Gadget: Poor Monty, he was hit badly!

Monty is whimpering on the ground.

Monty: How stupid...

Dale: It's all your fault!

Gadget is bandaging Monty's head.

Moor: I'm really sorry. I will heal your friend, but I need help myself first. You are helping, right?

Chip: Yes, we are fighting for justice everywhere.

Alien gets sad.

Moor: My sister is dying.

Gadget: Gosh, what happened to her? (Helps Monty sit) Monty, watch your head, there is the plane wing over.

Monty: Thanks, luv.

Moor: She's plumquering...

Moor cries with green tears.

Chip: Wha-at?

Moor: I'm afraid, I couldn't explain so easily...

Gadget with compassion is looking at the sad Moor.

Gadget (strong voice): Chip, we definitely need to help him.

Chip: Are you sure... He tried to kill us just a moment ago...

Monty (angry and sad at the same time): Of course, who now needs a poor blind Monty... Just toss him out with the other trash, and go on...

Gadget catches Monty's hand and paws it softly.

Gadget (talks like accusing a small child - soft): Monty, you are unfair. Moor is crying, even if you can't see that. He too is having bad times.

Moor: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for you, Monty. I will see to you regaining eyesight, I promise.

Moor gets other Monty's paw and copies Gadget's movements. Gadget turns away to hide her laughing.

Monty: Gadget? Where are you? Is that you?

Moor: It is my hand. Believe, we need each other.

* * *

Scene: Deep space. 'Floe' is going somewhere at full speed, engines blazing. The soot-black ball is tied to her. On it's side can be seen a trail where Gadget had cut it open, but now it is closed.

Chip: What happened with you?

Moor: Not only with me. We are living on the Moon. I was a crown prince on our home planet, but Zano - princess. However, after our father departed to the higher worlds, the tyrant Zoorl wanted... well, you call that 'kill'. He wanted to ‘kill’ us, so we ran away. While travelling, we found your planet.

Gadget: But why are you living on the Moon?

Moor: Well, there is quiet and lonely, just like at our home. We lived fine, until once someone broke into our home, while we were out walking. After that Zano started to plumquer...

Chip: What does that mean?

Moor: Our bodies dry up, voice disappears, the hairs fall out, at the end the plumquering one doesn't want to do anything at all, even eating and breathing...

Dale: Exactly like our Monty!

Monty: Forgive me Moor. I didn't know that. Even if I won't ever see again, I will try to help save your sister. Life is worth more than eyesight and your sadness is greater than mine.

Moor: Thank you. Gadget, how do you work with this radio?

* * *

Scene: On the Moon. 'Floe' is 'mooned'. All Rangers, in spacesuits, are climbing out from it. Moor jumps down first, then at the doors start a silent jamming - both Chip and Dale try to get out first. After some time Gadget has enough of this, and leans to the Monty, patiently waiting. Next moment both chipmunks are launched out from the 'Floe' like from the catapult, but still land quite 'soft' - and at same time. They immediately renew their silent shouting about who had touched Moon first. Guided by Gadget and Zipper, Monty catches them by the collars of costumes and gives both a good shake - it's now too late to solve this question. Chipmunks calm down. Then they all start walking (better say - moving with big jumps) behind the small hill.

Moon panorama. Into far are visible few spherical domes, joined by low walkways.

Moor: This is our home.

Chip: How did you arrive there?

Moor: We have a spaceship that once belonged to our father.

Chip: Is it that?

Not far from the domes is standing a vertical rocket, like a few cigars tied together. Near it stand a few smaller ships.

Moor: No... It's a ship from our planet! We are too late!

Dale: Why?

Moor: If this ship is from my planet, it means that the enemies are there.

Monty: Your enemies are our enemies, Moor!

Moor: We are too weak, Monty. Your sound-blaster is pitiful against the neutrino torpedoes they carry. We should creep closer to that hill, so we can see what is going on there..

Monty: Gadget, Zipper and I are returning to the 'Floe'.

Gadget: You will get there alone, Monty?

Monty: Sure, Gadget. I still can move by touch!

* * *

Scene: moon panorama. The domes are now much closer. Also heavy movement is now visible between the ships and the domes.

Moor: My poor sister. What a terrible fate awaits her at home...

Chip: Hey! What is going on there?

Moor: Better for you to not know. We can expect only the worst from these criminals...

Gadget (lowering binocle): Moor, what is that mark on the side of that car?

Moor: Let me see... (stretches for the binocle) It can't be...

Into the binocle is visible tank-like ground vehicle circling the dome.

Moor: Gods, how supporting you are to us!

Moor falls down into the dust, face first. Others look at him, not understanding.

Gadget (worried): Are you all right?

Moor: They are our allies! Faster!

* * *

Scene: The hall under the big dome. Through the see-thru ceiling is visible Earth and stars. All present persons are standing without the space costumes.

Chip: She will live?

Around and into the background are visible few cheburashka-like aliens. One of them - all covered with the various monarchist regales - is standing near Moor. Moor is wearing crown-like headwear.

Omaii (one with regales): Yes. The gods are shining fortunes for You, Your Majesty. You sent the distress signal in time, but our receivers didn't believe at first that it was coming not from the planet, but from satellite. Moreover, we just intercepted another ship from our planet. He too caught Your distress signal, but we arrived before he corrected his mistake, Your Highness. Just look at what we found onboard!

The soldiers - with the equipment any soldier needs - bring in another alien into the bright uniform.

Moor: Well, well, well, Zoorl personally. What did you want there, monster?

Zoorl: I wanted to finish you off, you worthless piece… (one of soldiers elbows him, cutting off the curse)... For sheer luck I fell on your trail on the moon of this barbaric planet...

Monty: Hey! Watch your tongue!

Zoorl: ... and left you a ‘present’. I really hoped that you both will get ill and die, but alas... Only she got infected... Then I came to deal with you, but you managed to slip past me... If not your watchdogs, no savages from the planet would have helped you against my wrath, you worthless...

Omaii (in anger): SHUT UP! We are sure, he flew to kill You, Your Majesty. He is into Your hands now.

Zoorl: Too bad I didn't kill you on the same day my soldiers 'tornilled' that old fool, your dad.

Moor: You are a traitor and a murderer. You can be killed on the spot for treachery. Nevertheless, I will save your life. You will get a trial in front of my people. Lock him away.

Zoorl is taken away.

Monty: Congratulations with your victory. And forgive me for getting angry with you.

Moor: No, it's I who needs to thank you, Monty. I caused great pain to you, but you and your friends still helped me.

Monty: Your doctors are wonderful, Moor. I didn't even feel anything. And I see again! I swear to the finest roll of French cheese, you sure came with good intentions!

Moor: Rangers, if not you...

Gadget: Listen, Moor. Let's get it clear - we did nearly nothing. However, you sure helped us.

Moor: No, Gadget. If not your 'Floe', Zoorl would have tracked me earlier, and the help would have come too late for me. I came to Earth in a hopeless chance of finding help, any help. And I get it from you.

Chip: You were afraid to call for help from the Moon?

Moor: I knew that if the Zoorls spies got the signal, they would trace it back to me. Alone I had no chances.

Omaii: Your Highness, princess Gadget, if not the radio of 'Floe', the tyrant wouldn't have left our planet personally, but he flew away, and thus gave the people a chance to get free and restore the rightful monarchy. All thanks to You and Your rangers.

Monty: Well, if someone asks me, maybe all this happened due to me becoming blind? If not that, this big-ear tyrant would have still tyrannised his people for god knows how longer. Thanks to you, Gadget, Moor now can return to his home not fearing for his life.

Omaii: And crown.

Gadget: But Duke Omaii, we did so little...

Omaii: It was enough for His Highness and His sister to stay alive. You saved Them and returned to Their people. Thanks for this; Your names with golden letters will be written into our Great Tome of Heavenly... (See note 5)

Moor: Don't shock them too much, Omaii. Rangers, I want to thank you in the name of all my people. Accept from me this small present.

Moor points at the near dome, into the centre of what, filling nearly all of it, stands something that resembles a stack of flying saucers on three thin legs.

Gadget (not believing her eyes): Gosh, the ship?

Chip: But could we steer it, Gadget?

Gadget: This is my department then. Moor, for us this isn't little, it's a great present.

Moor: Not only that. My main present is this.

Moor makes a wide circle with his paw. Rangers exchange looks.

Dale: Excuse me, where?

Moor: All around us.

Silent scene.

Suddenly ranger faces all lit up - except Chip, who turns a shade of grey. Gadget with loud: "Goosh!" takes off from the place, already pulling out some instrument. She is carried through the wide corridor toward the ship.

Dale: Hurrah!

Dale jumps up and hangs from the ceiling, making movement motion with legs.

Chip: Dale, get down and stop goofing!

Dale (still in air): Hurrah! We will have a moon base! And humans won't! We will have a moon base, and humans won't! We will have a moon base...

Chip: Thank you for such a great present, but how could we live here?

Moor: Don't worry, Chip, our engineers will quickly adapt it to your needs. You will need the spaceport for your space ship, won't you?

Dale continues jumping up to the ceiling and yelling about the moon base.

Gadget's lower half is visible from the open hatch into the side of the spaceship, from time to time she is exclaiming about something happily.

Monty and Zipper are making dance steps, unbelievable but available thanks to the low gravity.

Chip is sitting on the floor, watching all this with a worried face.

Chip (to Moor): Your crew by chance doesn't include a psychiatrist?

Gadget (voice barely heard from the hangar): Chip, I will call it 'Floe 3'! Wow! It even has the space-time distortion generator!

Chip (getting ever paler): What? Time? Gadget, no!

Chip launches toward the hangar, but, failing to take in account the local laws of mass and inertia relations, misses the entrance. He ricochets from the activated ship's defensive shield and is launched back, past frame and out. Offscreen is heard loud impact, followed by shattering pottery. Into the silence, somewhere on the floor with prolonged annoying vibrating descents a tin-made pot.

Camera look shifts to the pile of junk, from what peers out Chip's legs and Dale's head. Dale stands up and pulls Chip out.

Chip (annoyed): Dale, have you nothing better to do?

From some surviving shelf on Chip's head lands the part of local flora. Sound like hitting an empty bucket. Chip is having stars dancing around his head for a while.

Rangers have gathered around Chip.

Gadget (compassionate): Chip, you are hurt?

Chip sneezes. Rangers are thrown one way, Chip like a rocket flies another way. Sound of shattering glass. Into frame remains only the empty room.

Chips voice offscreen.

Chip: O-o-ohh-hhh...

Iris out.

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's notes.  
>  1\. I found that Lawainee's method of describing the things with long descriptions works quite fine. ;-) Due to my lack of some words into my vocabulary, I had to use those tricks a few times.  
>  2\. Into original, it was "u - usovershenstvovannij", meaning "R - revised". I opted for "E - enhanced", making a pun on Dale.  
>  3\. Kiwi magic was a snip upon the another Russian RR story "Kiwi big alternative", a RR/TTA crossover.  
>  4\. Originally, it was 'cheburashka-like alien'. Cheburashka is a famous hero of Russian animation films. Imagine a flattened pooh-bear body, short paws and legs, big head near the same size as the body, big round eyes, small nose and very big round ears like those drawn for Mickey silhouettes. All that and a very big heart of gold and childlike innocence into the look. Anyone from old SU after hearing the word 'cheburashka' would have no trouble imagining it, but for others, I had better find a photo or two. ;-) Well, there is also an easier way to do that, as suggested by one of my friends. "Just imagine Master Yoda in youth." ;-)  
>  5\. Omaai was interrupted, it was meant to be "Tome of Heavenly People", or something like that.  
>  6\. Chip's fear of Time machine and various remarks about meeting 'Destroyers' are result of another Toona's RR story - "Black and White".


End file.
